memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Tarik Ergin
|birthplace = Hingham, Massachusetts, USA |deathday = |deathplace = |roles = Background Actor Stand-in Video game actor |characters = Ayala; Satan's Robot; ''Enterprise''-D medical technician; Multiple aliens }} Tarik Ergin is an actor who was a regular background actor for all seven years of , playing Lieutenant Ayala. Because of his status as a background actor, he was rarely given lines and was only credited twice: in the episode as "Security Guard" and in as "Tactical N.D.", even though he worked at the conn station in that episode. His first role on Star Trek was in , where he played a background medical technician in sickbay aboard the . He wore the Satan's Robot costume from The Adventures of Captain Proton holodeck program in the episodes , , and and played a Hirogen in at least one episode of Star Trek: Voyager. Occasionally, he worked as stand-in for guest actors such as for Judson Scott in the fourth season episode "Message in a Bottle". The call sheets for this episode featured the note "(w/HEELS)" which meant Ergin had to wear shoes with heels to stand in for Scott. According to the call sheet for the first season episode , Ergin had a height of 6'4". Several costumes worn by Ergin were sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay, including the Satan's Robot costume, the Hirogen hunter costume, his Maquis vest from , his command division uniform, and a pair of Maquis boots. Ergin also worked as CGI stand-in for the Xindi-Insectoids in the third season of and as stand-in for Jonathan Frakes in the last episode . He also appeared in several background roles during the run of Star Trek: Enterprise. In the interactive video game Star Trek: Borg, Ergin played Lieutenant Coris Sprint, a Starfleet officer whose body is inhabited by the player. Notably, Ergin has worn the colors of each department during his time on Star Trek. Blue on Generations and red and yellow on Star Trek: Voyager. Born in Hingham, Massachusetts, Ergin is a graduate of Cornell University and was a professional lacrosse player. Since 2005, he has been working as lacrosse coach for the Oak Park Lacrosse Varsity team at Oak Park High School in Ventura County. http://www.linkedin.com/in/tarik-ergin-13164a43 In April 2016, he was inducted into the US Lacrosse L.A. Chapter Hall of Fame. http://www.tarikergin.com/about-tarik Prior to his work on Star Trek, Ergin appeared in two episodes of the television series Red Shoe Diaries (1994, with Saxon Trainor and Allan Graf), in the thriller Improper Conduct (1994, with Matt Roe and Eric Chambers), and in the thriller Indecent Behavior II (1994, with Cole McKay). Ergin also worked as dog trainer between 1996 and 2001. Star Trek appearances File:Enterprise-d medical tech, tarik ergin.jpg|''Enterprise'' medical technician (uncredited) File:Ayala maquis.jpg|Ayala Recurring character File:Coris Sprint.jpg|Lieutenant Coris Sprint Star Trek: Borg (uncredited) File:Satans-robot.jpg|Satan's Robot (uncredited) File:Unnamed hostile alien.jpg|Hostile alien (uncredited) File:Kid Chaos.jpg|Kid Chaos (uncredited) File:Hazari crewman.jpg|Hazari crewman (uncredited) File:Geskana player 1.jpg|''Geskana'' player (uncredited) File:Tarik Ergin, Insectoid stand-in.jpg|Xindi-Insectoid councilor (CGI stand-in) (uncredited) File:Tellarite representative 1, 2155.jpg|Tellarite dignitary (uncredited) Appearances as Ayala * ** (Season 1) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 2) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 3) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 4) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 5) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 6) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 7) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Stand-in work * ** – stand-in for Christopher Clarke ** – stand-in for Judson Scott ** – stand-in for Mark Metcalf and Mark Deakins ** – stand-in for Mark Metcalf and Mark Deakins and utility stand-in ** – stand-in for Christopher Darga ** – stand-in for Ivar Brogger * ** – stand-in for Regi Davis ** – stand-in for Bruce French ** – stand-in for Charlie Brewer ** – stand-in for Vaughn Armstrong, D. Elliot Woods, Danny Goldring, Mark Ginther, Carrick O'Quinn, and Scott Workman ** – stand-in for Richard Lineback ** – Utility Xindi-Reptilian stand-in External links * TarikErgin.com – official site * * * * Tarik Ergin at LinkedIn.com de:Tarik Ergin es:Tarik Ergin fr:Tarik Ergin nl:Tarik Ergin Category:Performers Category:Film performers Category:VOY performers Category:ENT performers Category:Video game performers Category:Stand-ins